hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 92 (2011)
One Wish × And × Two Promises (ヒトツノネガイ×ト×フタツノチカイ, Hitotsu no Negai × To × Futatsu no Chikai) is the 92nd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on August 11th, 2013. Overview Colt, along with the Chairman and the other Hunters, attempts to save the Queen. Gon recovers from his defeat and is ready to move on to train. Meanwhile, the Chimera Ant soldiers set out to establish kingdoms of their own. Summary Netero, with Morel and Knov, tells someone on the phone that The King has been born and to bring the best surgeons, as they have to save the Chimera Ant Queen. He cuts off some part of his hair, symbolizing that it's time to get serious, since the hardest part is yet to come. Colt is also there, to lead them inside the nest. Netero changes into his battle attire, with "Heart" read on his t-shirt. Knov explains this shirt is for luck, only used in major battles. Netero charges his Nen, encompassing the whole room in his aura, turning the scenery into a blue haze of power. He asks Colt how he compares with The King to which Colt honestly answers that he cannot even lay a finger on him, most likely to get killed by a Royal Guard beforehand. Morel and Knov begin to sweat, but Netero just laughs, glad to finally be the weaker opponent for a change. Netero tells them to bring Knuckle and Shoot to the nest, leaving to meet an "old acquaintance." The four fighters, along with Colt, travel to the nest, infiltrating inside to help the Queen. Bihorn and another Ant tell Colt that most of the soldiers have left, while a surgeon works on the Queen to try and save her life. Colt even offers his own organs, but they're different than the Queen's so nothing can be done except hoping for a miracle. The Queen begins to talk to her Ants using telepathy, worried about her son, The King. He was born earlier than she wanted, but is glad he is healthy, hoping one day he'll rule the world. She has served her purpose and is ready to die, but it is hard for Colt to accept this. Her last request is that they inform The King about his name given by her: Meruem, or "the light that illuminates all." Her final thoughts are of him, before she dies. Colt thinks aloud, saying that once again he couldn't protect the person he cares about. Knuckle finds it hard to resist his tears while Knov is confused. An Ant explains that Colt must be referring to a past memory when he was a human. The Hunter group can't believe that Ants have memories of them, while one explains that the memories and personalities influence how they act now. This is one reason why they learned to talk so easily. The surgeon and other doctors depart, leaving Colt in his grief. Suddenly he notices something moving inside one of the Queen's organs. He takes it out carefully, holding in his hands a little human looking baby about the size of a shirt button. It begins to cry and so does Colt, swearing to protect it at all costs. Morel then makes Colt swear never to eat another human again, and if he can agree, he'll protect Colt, to which tears start flowing down his cheeks. Colt looks back at the baby and thinks of his mother and sister. Meanwhile, Monta Yuras, Stick Dinner, Spinner Clow, Killua, and Gon still drive back to the city. It is silent in the back, Gon still upset at himself, until he stands up and screams, confident that Knuckle will save Kite. He wants to get stronger by the time Kite comes back. Spinner is pleased with this change of mood, stating that she would have beaten up the two boys if they hadn't gotten over their depression soon. This is what Kite would have wanted. She gives a motivational speech, which makes Gon feel even better. He asks why she wants to be a Hunter and she tells them she needs money for a debt she owes. She bought a mine, with money lent from Kite, to study a certain type of bird. He was the only one who would listen to and believe in her, so she wants to pay him back. The land is a treasure to her, since it recalls her earliest memories as a child. Back at the nest, Knuckle and Shoot scout out the area. They begin to hear strange sounds and are suddenly attacked by some unknown creature. After a second look, they realize it's Kite. At the same time, Cheetu runs past the NGL Border Stop, killing everyone in his path. A crocodile-like Ant also looks for his own place to rule; along with Zazan, Hagya, and most importantly, The King, who has just found the Republic of East Gorteau with his Royal Guards. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc